A type of the slot machines is arranged such that, after each reel is rotated and stopped, symbols are rearranged at equal probabilities. For example, when 22 symbols are arranged on a reel, a probability of rearrangement of each of 22 symbols is 1/22. In the meanwhile, another type of the slot machines is arranged such that, after each reel is rotated and stopped, symbols are rearranged at not equal but different probabilities. In such a slot machine, for example, when 22 symbols are arranged on a reel, a probability of rearrangement of each symbol is different between the symbols, e.g., a probability of rearrangement of a symbol A is 1/10 whereas a probability of rearrangement of a symbol B is 1/50, and a random determination table in which a probability of rearrangement is associated with each symbol is provided (see Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-153875)).